Through the Resets
by AwesomeAlly0
Summary: There had been so many resets. Too many for Frisk to count, even. But now, they must figure out new universes that pop up now and then, along with stopping Sans from figuring out their mysterious past, dealing with Chara, and keeping a promise they had made, Frisk has their hands full. (I do not own Undertale or any AU's mentioned)
1. The Dream?

(Hello everyone! This is my first little story that I've actually posted, and I'm still working on a writing style. Besides that, enjoy!)

Chapter 1

Frisk looked at the mountain looming above them. They had avoided it for so long, but they didn't have anything left to lose, did they? No, their family was gone, and no one cared them anymore.

They starts walking.

They're tired, lost, cold and hungry. But still, they refused to stop. They marched up the mountain, filled with determination.

Does this thing ever end?

Frisk falls. Something about it felt familiar, the whoosh of air, the temporary feeling of weightlessness, but all new. But why would falling from such a distance be normal? And, more importantly, how could they survive it? A tiny voice in their head was yelling at them to remember, but they couldn't.

Frisk walked to the next room. Inside was a tiny creature. (it looked like a flower, and claimed it was a flower, but I still thought it was something else) They opened their mouth to speak, but nothing came out. They tried again. Why can't they speak? What aren't remembering?

It said its name was Flowey. Flowey the flower.

Flowey the amazing name creator was unbearable to listen to. It had such a high voice Then it threw little white pellets at Frisk. They stared suspiciously, and avoided them. Flowey was getting increasingly angry with every dodge, and at one point he trapped them. They cried for help.

 **But nobody came.**

Then Frisk woke up, biting down a scream of pain that wasn't there, to something even scarier.


	2. Breakfast with the Skeletons

Quickly forgetting their dream, Frisk hurried and threw on clothes. There was no time to waste. They grabbed their coat, put on your shoes, and quietly snuck outside their room. A plan slowly formed in their head. As they crept down the stairs, they watched him carefully. He can't know that Frisk's awake, or there will be no escape. Just quietly walk down the stairs, and go outside. Then they walk around the house, and find the generator hidden in the trees.

They flip the switch.

They hear an annoyed shout from inside the house. Papyrus leaves the house. Frisk goes the other way, hoping he doesn't notice the footprints in the snow. When they went inside, there was only a slight aroma of barely burned spaghetti. Frisk doesn't like messing with poor Papyrus, but they really don't like his cooking. Especially at seven in the morning. Or, that was what the monsters would say this time is. It's easier to tell on the surface, but they haven't been there for a while. Well, technically not that long ago, but between resets and Chara constantly making them take a much dustier path, it's felt like years. But still, the underground was fun and different worlds have opened up, literally. It's like the entire universe changes. Sometimes it may be the characters swapping places, sometimes everyone's personality changes, etc. It made it more fun, but they still enjoyed the original world just as much. Maybe they'll see one later... (hint hint)

For now, time to help Papyrus go through the pains of the, "spaghetti not being worthy of the Great Papyrus." After nearly an hour of persuading Papyrus that he doesn't need to make more, Frisk hurries down to the shop to buy some Cinnamon Bunnies. When they got back, they split them with Papyrus and the still-sleepy Sans, who conveniently woke up just as they walked in. Oh, well, there was still plenty.

But even as they ate, you were reminded of the man in the shadows, just beyond sight, and the promise you made him.

The thought of saving him fills Frisk with determination.


	3. Work

After breakfast, it's time for Frisk and I to get to work.

They head out, waving happily to the people of Snowdin while the images of them dying is in the back to their head. It's not anything new. It happens most times when we see monsters, regardless of who's in control.

Oh, I should probably introduce myself, shouldn't I?

My name is Chara. I would go through with introductions, but I don't think it's necessary. Blah blah blah, demon in Frisk's head, LV, etc. You already know me, why would I go through this again?

Anyway, Frisk is nearing our own secret lab. Yes, we already found Sans's little hideout behind his house, but we're trying not to let others know about our little project. A little backstory might be needed, but I don't feel like storytelling. I've got work to do.

It's like a big puzzle, but the pieces are near impossible to put in the right spot. Then, at least _something_ around here will change. As much as Frisk insists that the universes, changed or not, are fine, I fine everything so _boring_ without at least killing something and seeing the other's reaction. But for some reason Frisk refuses to kill, and it's not easy to take control when they don't want me to. So hey, once this is done, at least I'll be less bored seeing that old man stuck with everyone else.

Okay, Frisk is getting really annoyed with me. Enough with my thoughts.

Frisk pulls out the key to their lab. The entrance lab is behind a waterfall in Waterfall, in the same room as the dusty old tutu is. Somehow, that one room stayed no matter how many times we reset, no matter what universe. I know Frisk did something, even if they refuse to tell me.

Once inside, they close and lock the door, and walk up to the machine. There was a tall tube connected to wires and pipes, a large computer, and a fridge for food. Frisk walked up to the computer and focused on the small bunch of pieces that came up on the screen. They carefully moved the tiny particles in place, then sat back. Compared to the entire, erm, unit, the amount of work done was almost nothing. But considering how long they've been working on this, it was a decent amount done after *Frisk glances up at the clock* one day of work. Well, does really seem like a tiny bit. But it was rare that we finished one in a day, so this was fine.

 **Chara, who are you talking to?**

Don't worry about it. I thinks it's time for someone else to tell the story anyway.


	4. Caught

Today during my sentry duty, something unusual happened. And that's saying something, considering how many times I've lived through the same thing.

"Yeesh kid, where's the fire?" Frisk's clothing had ash on it and was burned in a few places, and they were slowly walking. They glanced up sharply in surprise. Did I actually get that right? What did they burn?

Wait, they probably came from Hotland.

They just shrugged it off kept walking towards Snowdin. After they disappeared, I began wondering where they went off to each day. There had been less resets lately, by now mostly they wandered off to do who knows what in a mysterious location. I've asked them about it, but they'd only shake their head dismissively. Making them tell you something was like making Pap cook something other then spaghetti. You can't.

I walked the direction they came from. Not far from the sentry station, at one of the larger waterfalls, I noticed a little opening in the water. I carefully stepped into the water, annoyed that I had to get soaked for this, and walked to the disturbance. It opened up to reveal a small room. There was an slightly open door, and ash scattered around it. But what caught my eye was mixed with the ash. Blood. Yet the kid didn't have a single scratch on them when they went by. Their clothes were marked but that's all. Then again, after fights they'd get hit over and over, and there would be cuts and scratches, but not long after they'd be fine. Yet another item on the list of things to ask.

I went to enter the room when I heard the quiet voice of a child behind me just as I went to open the fully. "Stop!"

I grabbed the handle.

Then I was back in my room two days ago.


	5. A Mistake

(Sorry my posting schedule is so random. I just try to post chapters whenever I can, and I don't always have access to a computer. I'll try to get at least one chapter out every week.)

* * *

Now, I would let Sans continue, but then you'd be missing parts of the story. Now Frisk, take it away!

* * *

I got lucky this time. Not only am I in a world that the Sans here won't remember what happened and I'll have time to fix the door, but this is one of my favorite universes. (You're not alone there, Frisk!)

The injury at the start was much worse, sadly. After examining the memories of the Frisk that came here, I apparently managed to crash a space ship into an asteroid belt. I was stuck covered in burns, but luckily after enduring the 'friendliness pellets' from Flowey on a tiny little meteorite, Toriel healed the wounds.

Did I mention that I'm in space right now?

I have a jetpack and everything. I don't know how I'm breathing, well, I may have an idea, but I hate depending on that part of me. It it so pretty here!

I made my way through the world, taking my time and enjoying the starry sights. Once I reached what would be normally Waterfall, I found the door, in the same condition as before. I fixed it with a stronger door, hoping I could convince Sans not to go inside before he gets there. **No one** can know what is behind that door. And monster that would find out would... well... I don't want to think about it. Something that shouldn't be there+something that should be there won't end well.

I left the room, finished the run as normal, dazzled as always by the starry world, and reset. I don't get to see stars normally, so a place like that was perfect every now and then.

After the reset, I jumped right back into the Void.

The Void is an area outside of the universes, and it's the place where I have to go for SAVES, LOADS, and RESETS. I think Sans also takes his 'shortcuts' through here. There isn't time or space (technically) there, but your eyes make you think there is. Or at least, it seems. It's hard to experiment here, seen as I can't really bring the equipment. At least I can see Chara here. I know people hate (I'm going to call Chara a girl to make this easier) her, but she's not that bad. Just, umm, has an unstoppable want to kill everyone. Yeah, that sounded better in my head. Wait, this is my head. Oh no, a headache. In my head. I'm just gonna stop talking, no, thinking about this.

I am very bad at taking 'shortcuts' through the Void, mainly because it'd alarm many if I just disappeared under Alphys's cameras. But this is an emergency, and the monsters don't know I'm here. This should work out as long as I concentrate on where I want to go, and really need to go.

Right?

Wrong.

I ended up at Grillby's, the true lab, New Home, and in a freezing river before I finally got it right.

When I got there, I was too late.

"Sans?" He was standing in the doorway, a just-used Gaster Blaster behind him. He didn't respond from his place in the doorway, his skull beaded with sweat.

"Sans, are you okay?"

"Sans, please, just look away. You need to focus on something else."

"K-kid. Wh-what d-did you do." His voice was strange when he spoke, like a scratched record. Or someone had hit the repeat button for parts of his words as he tried to speak.

Then the space around him started changing, like a glitch in a video game.

Chara was shouting something in the back of my head. I couldn't hear her, though. I was too terrified of what I had done to my friend to move.

She opened an entrance to the Void behind me, and yanked me in. The Sans, could he even be called a Sans now, managed to follow, but Chara threw me into a new reset before he had reached me.

What have I done?


	6. Missing

(I was going to add something really weird and cryptic here, but I think you'll get that later)

No one's POV

Frisk had left behind the mistake for now, but they knew it would haunt them later. Frisk and Chara both knew they had to deal with it, but neither knew how. So, they both continued journeying through the resets until one thing changed.

Frisk walked down the little road outside the exit to the Ruins. Something was off. They gripped the handle of their knife tighter, and noticed the difference right away. The large branch didn't snap. They tried to shrug it off, saying that this Sans, in a world of violence, would try to surprise them like that. When they weren't stopped at the bridge, Frisk was starting to feel nervous. They kept going, avoiding Papyrus this time. They looked everywhere, no sign of Sans. That is, until they found a little clearing in the middle of the woods.

Most of the snow here was melted or thrown to the side. There were bones, snapped or whole, everywhere, and evidence of Gaster Blasters that were used from charred or broken branches. And, the most confusing of all, thin blue wires. Cautiously, Frisk grabbed one, then pulled back. Their palm bled.

 **Chara?**

 _Hmm?_

 **What happened here?**

 _I think we have a mystery here, Nancy Drew._

 **I really don't think this is the time.**

 _We've got all the time in the world._

 **But what if this happens in more timelines?**

 _True. Do you want to finish up here or move on?_

 **Let's go to...**

*Frisk thought of the place, since neither of them had come up with names for all the different universes.

 _Are you sure?_

*Frisk nods

 **Okay. We'll be off then!**

(Sorry for a short chapter. School is annoying. You get the point.

Also, I'd like some suggestions for the next AU for the pair to visit.)


	7. A Solution?

(I thought of stuff to write! hooray!)

I stepped out of the shadowy area that I always began in, no matter the universe. I looked down at my clothes. a purple cloak around my shoulders, strangely frilly pants and my overall incredibly girly clothes. I considered kicking off my shoes. They would be hard to run in, and I'd have to do quite a bit of running pretty soon. I looked around. There were too many thorn bushes to run barefoot. I brainstormed some ideas of how to escape the biggest threat quickly.

 **Should I just fight? No, he'd change too fast. Maybe I should just sprint right away... He would probably take a few moments before running after me...**

Before they could finish that thought, Flowey popped out of the ground.

 **Show time.**

He tried to _lure_ me closer. I had fallen for that one too many times. I sprinted into the woods.

"Wha- what are you doing? There are monsters out there! Get back here!" His words changed to a growl.

Now there were footsteps. Heavy, loud, fast footsteps.

 _Keep going. Stay determined._

 **That was my plan.**

I ran faster. I saw a clearing ahead. The safe zone. So close. Almost... there...

I jumped out of the trees just as a curved claw reach my ankle.

Toriel looked up in surprise to see a human child and a dark wolf suddenly appear. Luckily, she was able to jump straight into action. Me, being face first in the grass, didn't look up in time to see Flowey retreating. That was closer than I'd like.

I looked up at my goat m- I mean Toriel. She had a large dress on and fairy wings. Besides the threat at the beginning, this place was quite nice. Just like the fairy tales I grew up knowing...

I went through the forest, and out to where I meet Sans and Papyrus. I haven't come to this universe very much, so this Sans didn't know very much about me, and much less about time travel. Or really, time and space in general.

Sans glared suspiciously when we met up. But it didn't take long before he realized it wasn't Chara in charge of the body this time. There was a stark difference between our behaviors when that happened. I was just happy he was there.

He wore casual clothes (well, as casual as it get around here)

 **I'm exhausted.**

 _Then don't avoid sleeping for three days._

 **Has it really been that long? I thought I slept a few hours ago.**

 _Depends on which timeline you base it off. But_ you, _as in the one I'm talking to now, hasn't slept for three days straight._

 **Chara, I'm not really in the mood to talk right now.**

 _Too bad. You have a visitor._

 **No. No one else can be here.**

 _Then sit up._

 **You're just trying to get me into another timeline.**

 _No, seriously. Get up._

 **No.**

"Am I interrupting something?"

 **I guess I should get more sleep. I think I'm hallucinating.**

"I could come back later if you want me to..."

I slowly opened my eyes. The moment I had come into the Void earlier, I just lied down on my back. Chara was sitting over me, looking annoyed, with legs crossed. I sat up a little.

 **I don't think I've met you before...**

There was yet another Sans standing there, but this one looked strange. He had one blue eye and one yellow eye in the shape of a star. He also had clothes that reminded me of an adventurer's outfit in a video game, but he had a sash with small colored containers, a giant paintbrush on his back, and was splattered with ink.

"I could say the same. How did two humans end up in the Void?"

 _We have reasons. How did a Sans end up here._

"I asked first"

 **Determination.**

 _Death._

We spoke at the same time. The Sans looked surprised, but didn't bother questioning it.

 _We told you. Now spill._

"I'm pretty sure I've always been here. Or, at least, as long as I remember."

 _What do you do here? I've always bored out of my mind, and I can watch whatever Frisk is doing._

I shot Chara an offended look, which she promptly ignored.

"Well, I just add some color."

 **What?**

I couldn't believe what he did.

He literally made a universe right then and there.

I went into the universe curiously.

A... Walmart? (subtle story advertisement with not so subtle author pointing it out.)

I played through the strange universe, which took place in a giant Walmart. What is this?

I entered the Void once again, unsure what to say.

The two looked like they had been talking when I was gone. Chara looked more comfortable around the Sans now.

 _I think we have our solution to the missing Sans issue._

(I found inspiration! I was kind of running out of ideas for this story, because like most stories I write, it goes ways I don't mean for it to go, but now I have a plan that I'll probably follow. That's all, see you in the next chapter (or maybe in my other story!))


	8. Update

**I AM SORRY ABOUT LACK OF UPDATES**

 **I was procrastinating (like I always do) but then my computer broke. I'm just borrowing a friends computer right now, but I won't be able to update for a while. I'm not sure HOW long, but once it's fixed I will work on updating ASAP.**

 **Sorry if it takes a while!**


End file.
